


Noche de verano

by mewi_gabi



Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal sex? What is that?, College, Fluff and Smut, Frot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Summer Vacation, Wait do we have to use our butts?, both of them are dating in secret, don't bully them, hand holding, i wrote this at 3am and i corrected it in the morning, they're just 2 guys in the 60s trying to figure out how gay sex works, they're staying at Henry's house with his family omg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi
Summary: Henry y William salen en secreto y pasan las vacaciones de verano en la casa de Henry junto a su familia. Ambos logran crear una falsa imagen de amistad frente a ellos, despistándolos y haciéndoles creer que solo son amigos que se llevan muy bien.En una de esas noches mientras estaban encerrados en la habitación de Henry, ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más. Fingir ser amigos dolía y lastimaba mentir, pero ambos tenían claro que lo hacían para protegerse uno al otro.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156487
Kudos: 6





	Noche de verano

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Summer night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923854) by [mewi_gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi)



Los padres de Henry veían a William como un simple amigo de su hijo, quien nunca fue alguien muy sociable pero se sentían contentos por él. Más bien, esa era la impresión que ambos querían dar. Una imagen _común, simple y sencilla_ , algo que a nadie le daría la suficiente curiosidad para indagar por lo corriente que se veía.

Detrás de esa visión de dos amigos ambiciosos, solo se encontraban dos hombres profundamente enamorados uno del otro, demasiado como para no mentir y protegerse de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos esperaba algún tipo de comprensión proveniente del exterior. Tenían más que claro que eso sería solo una expectativa dañina e imposible, así que sencillamente no se arriesgaban a algo tan estúpido.

 _Ambos estaban bien solos._ Con su propia comprensión y sentimientos de amor. Sabían que no era algo malo estar juntos ya que no le hacían daño a nadie. Sus besos, sus caricias y dulces palabras eran cosas que siempre se quedaban entre ellos y nadie más.

Era una noche de verano serena y despejada. La ventana estaba cerrada pero con las cortinas abiertas, permitiendo que la luz de la luna entrara a iluminar ligeramente el dormitorio. Era la primera vez que William visitaba la casa de Henry y conocía a su familia. Nunca pensó que iba a llegar a hacerlo, ya que ambos salían en secreto. Sin embargo, Henry no quería pasar las vacaciones de verano alejadas de él, se sentía tan apegado y lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo solo en los dormitorios de la universidad. Los dos entonces habían decidido pasar las vacaciones juntos lejos de ahí, haciendo que sea mil veces más fácil desconectarse del estudio.  
  
William tenía una cama armada en el suelo mientras que Henry se encontraba en su cama de siempre. A pesar de que William poseía su propia cama, él se hallaba sobre la cama de Henry, besándolo y tocándolo sobre sus pantalones.

Ambos habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación, intentando ser silenciosos mientras se recuperaban uno al otro. Henry llevaba su pijama, una camisa y un pantalón de color verde claro. Por el otro lado, William solo llevaba una camiseta roja y sus calzoncillos. Él nunca fue el tipo de persona que usara pijamas.

Las manos de Henry acercaron más a su novio, sosteniéndolo por sus caderas y tratando de sentirlo todavía más, no queriendo despegarse de él. — _William…_ —suspiró en placer. Se sentía travieso y su corazón latía con fuerza por la situación. Nunca creyó que en su vida iba a enamorarse de un chico, traerlo a su casa y tocarse mutuamente a escondidas. — _Te extrañé demasiado…_ —susurró Henry. Hay que entenderlo, pasar un día entero reforzando lazos amistosos, casi sin contacto físico, con su novio evidentemente hizo que lo extrañara mucho.

  
William sonrió con calidez y tomó una de las manos de Henry, entrelazando sus dedos gentilmente. — _¿Así querías pasar las vacaciones?_ —susurró su novio de regreso, queriendo molestarlo un poco.

— _No pensé que íbamos a terminar así…_ —susurró Henry antes de reír suavemente, tomando la mano de William, apretándola con amor. — _Pero de verdad extrañé estar juntos… solos…_ _Poder verte como mi novio otra vez_ _…_

— _Es algo mutuo, Henry_ —susurró William antes de besarlo en los labios. Su mano libre comenzó a apretar suavemente el bulto de Henry de nuevo, provocando gemidos ahogados por su parte. El cuerpo de Henry se estremecía, haciendo que ligeramente sus caderas se movieran de manera inconsciente; queriendo más, pidiendo más e incluso siendo capaz de rogar por más.  
  
— _Amo que me toques así…_ —susurró Henry en placer, sabiendo lo cuanto que su novio disfrutaba de sus palabras en momentos así. Una de las manos de Henry viajó hasta los calzoncillos de su novio, gentilmente queriendo estimular su bulto con sus dedos, queriendo que sea mutuo. — _Te amo tanto, William…_ —suspiró.  
  
William sencillamente gimió con suavidad, intentando reprimir sus sonidos para no hacer tanto ruido, aunque genuinamente lo disfrutara. — _Yo también te amo… No tienes idea de cuánto_ —susurró hacia su novio.

En un momento William quiso dar un paso más allá. Sus manos se dirigieron a los pantalones de su novio, bajándolos con delicadeza. Henry sonrió cálidamente y dejó de tocar a su novio únicamente para ayudarlo, bajando también sus calzoncillos en el proceso. Se dedicó a mirar a William fijamente teniendo una pícara sonrisa en su tonta cara, queriendo ver su reacción.  
  
Una sonrisa se expandió por la cara de William y él solo se acercó para besarlo nuevamente. Sus manos gentilmente viajaron por su cuerpo, una tomándolo por su hombro para acostarlo contra la pared y la otra bajando lentamente por su abdomen en dirección a su entrepierna. Henry solo se estremecía levemente por el lento rozar de su mano, soltando delicados jadeos ahogados mientras se besaban. Los oídos de William solo se sentían complacidos.

Finalmente William bajó su mano hasta la pelvis de su novio, rascando con suavidad su vello y queriéndole provocar impaciencia. No obstante, a pesar de lograr que Henry se sintiera de esa forma, él sencillamente lo disfrutaba. Henry lo separó amablemente de sus labios solo para ser capaz de respirar mejor y gemir con suavidad, la emoción de esperar sintiendo calentura realmente lo cautivaba.  
  
Ambos se miraron por unos momentos sintiendo la respiración irregular del otro, solo siendo capaces de respirar por la boca mientras se observaban. William bajó su mirada junto con su mano, finalmente envolviendo el miembro de Henry y amoldándose a su forma, sabiendo lo cuanto que ese simple contacto le iba a gustar a su novio. Henry mordió su labio tratando de no hacer ruido, realmente habiendo extrañado los toqueteos con su novio.

William se inclinó a besarlo otra vez mientras él bajaba sus propios calzoncillos, tomando su propio miembro erecto y queriendo prepararse para--

— _Espera…_ —pronunció Henry, levemente colocando su mano en el pecho de William, tomando su camiseta con gentileza. — _Uh… quiero hacerlo yo esta vez_ —susurró suavemente, mirándolo y sintiendo su respiración densa.

La mirada de William solo se dirigió a los ojos de su novio, sintiéndose sorprendido y cautivado por su iniciativa, encantándolo completamente. Él solo asintió frenéticamente, ya deseándolo.  
  
Henry alejó a William con amabilidad, tomándolo por sus hombros y acostándolo con delicadeza boca arriba en la cama. William solo lo miraba, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo como la calentura se intensificaba a medida que esperaba, queriéndolo y deseándolo todavía más. Henry tomó los costados de los calzoncillos de William, eliminándolos de la ecuación y dejándolos a un lado en algún lugar de su cama. Él solo mordió su labio y bajó aún más sus pantalones, disfrutando la dulce tensión sexual que había entre ambos.  
  
Una de las manos de Henry se colocó sobre el muslo de William, separando y abriendo sus piernas suavemente, solo para colocarse entre ellas. William tragó saliva, empezando a sudar ligeramente mientras lo miraba. Henry tomó su propio miembro y se inclinó hacia William, juntando su miembro con el suyo y agarrándolos por sus troncos. Se sentía cálido. Su mano viajó lentamente hacia las puntas y gentilmente tomó sus cabezas, acariciándolas por encima de la piel, provocando que ambos emitieran suaves jadeos.

— _Ven aquí…_ —dijo William, planeando besarlo así podrían evitar un poco el ruido.  
  
El cuerpo de Henry se inclinó hacia William, acercándose, posicionando su mano libre en la cama para sostenerse y no caer sobre su novio. William simplemente lo tomó por sus mejillas y acercó sus labios, comenzando a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua para sorprenderlo un poco.  
  
Henry solo se sentía más motivado luego de eso, intentando seguir el beso e intensificando de manera leve su toqueteo, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran ligeramente, soltando gemidos ahogados. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás para adelante mientras agarraba el miembro de William como soporte, haciendo que el roce se sintiera casi majestuoso.

William intentaba mover sus caderas un poco hacia Henry aunque no aportara mucho, solo se sentía muy bien como para quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Sus piernas se contrajeron del placer, temblando, verdaderamente sintiéndose bien, queriendo más. William apretó la cara de su novio, acercándolo incluso más solo para besarlo profundamente.

_A pesar de que ambos no sabían con exactitud qué era lo que hacían, no podían negar que se sentía extremadamente bien._

William movió una de sus manos hacia sus miembros, estimulando mutuamente sus cabezas, tratando de ir rápido. El paso de Henry aumentó considerablemente después de eso, queriendo más. Él dejó de besar a su novio solo para recuperar el aliento, apoyando su frente contra la suya respirando pesadamente. — _Ahg, William…_ —susurró su nombre mientras la cama se movía con ellos.  
  
William frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, intentando resistir un poco más, pero era demasiado placer. Él solo mordió su labio, preparándose a sí mismo para no soltar ningún gemido fuerte tan pronto como se corriera. Por suerte Henry lograba intuir que William se encontraba tan cerca de venirse como él. Su cara intentando aguantarlo, sus gemidos agudos, intensos pero bajos en volumen, su cuerpo estremeciéndose y su rápido toqueteo _eran señales más que claras._  
  
— _Haz que me corra, Henry…_ —suspiró William con placer, invitándolo a ir más rápido y siendo obvio por las dudas. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería que la emoción y la calentura acabara, no podían evitar sentirse atraídos y rendidos ante la idea de acabar. Henry solo aumentó su paso con sus caderas, buscando acabar mientras William los continuaba estimulando con su mano, no importándoles quién se corriera primero.

Él abrazó a William fuertemente con su mano libre, aferrándose a él y queriendo sentirlo más, deseando poder sentirlo todavía más. Levemente ambos lograban sentir los fuertes latidos de sus corazones por el roce de sus pechos. No obstante, el constante movimiento lo hacía difícil.

Los pies de William apretaron fuertemente las mantas de la cama. Tan pronto como ambos se vinieron, sus cuerpos se contrajeron, mientras bajaban la intensidad de los movimientos. Henry solo abrazaba a su novio todavía más fuerte, él sabía que seguramente su camisas estaban manchadas pero no le importaba, nada importaba más que ellos dos. William no paraba de respirar de una manera agotada y sencillamente abrazó a su novio de regreso. Su mano se movió por su espalda hasta llegar hasta su cabello, acariciándolo amablemente. — _Te amo tanto… Henry…_ —suspiró William con pesadez.  
  
  
Henry sonrió cálidamente, aún si no se veían cara a cara, lo hacía feliz. — _Eres tan… especial para mí…_ —susurró y hundió todavía más su cabeza en su hombro. Mientras ambos intentaban descansar de sus fuertes latidos de corazón, con gentileza Henry descubrió el cuello de su novio y comenzó a besarlo con amor. — _Solo… te amo tanto-- S-Sé que lo digo siempre pero… te adoro._

— _Amo adorarte_ —respondió en un susurro. William disfrutó de la calidez del abrazo y de sus besos. Después comenzó a disfrutar del silencio unos momentos más, de su calor, de no querer apartarse, de desear continuar así con él. Él amablemente alejó a su novio solo para besar sus labios con dulzura y mirarlo a los ojos tiempo después, tratándolo con todo el cariño del mundo. —Vamos a limpiar el desastre que hicimos, ¿sí? —susurró William, conectando sus miradas. —No creo que a nadie le agrade que nos levantemos con wasca —dijo antes de reír un poco.  
  
Una risueña sonrisa se presentó en la cara de Henry, dándole algo de gracia la terminología. Suavemente él se inclinó para besar la frente de su novio. —Dame tu camiseta y la limpiaré en el baño —susurró mientras desabrochaba su propia camisa.  
  
William sonrió y se quitó la camiseta solo para dársela a su novio. —Vamos a dormir juntos cuando vuelvas… ¿sí? —susurró William. —Te voy a estar esperando.  
  
Henry asintió contento y se levantó de la cama, aun si se sentía agotado, él debía limpiar ese rastro de lo sucedido.  
  
—Um, no creo que te convenga salir de tu habitación así —dijo William riéndose un poco, observando a un Henry sin pantalones y sin camisa.  
  
Su novio rió tímidamente, cayendo tarde en la situación. Él cubrió parte de su cara sintiéndose bobo y despistado. —Claro, sí… —dijo con suavidad antes de buscar sus calzoncillos en la oscuridad de su habitación, colocándoselos de nuevo. Él miró a William y se acercó a él, besando su mejilla. — _No te atrevas a dormirte sin mí…_ —susurró en su oído.

William dulcemente lo abrazó, ya extrañando su cercanía y calor físico. —Dije que te voy a esperar, no te preocupes, corazón~ —susurró, ya dejándolo partir.  
  
Henry rió un poco y se levantó. Miró a William amorosamente antes de abrir la puerta con llave y salir de su habitación, llevándose la ropa para lavar consigo. William ya encontrándose solo, buscó sus calzoncillos para ponerlos en su lugar y se acostó en la cama de Henry. Él esnifó y sintió el olor de su novio impregnado en las sábanas, las almohadas, las mantas… simple y llanamente lo adoraba.

Él abrazó una de las almohadas, dedicándose a esperar a su novio y concentrando su mente en pensar en cosas así no se quedaba dormido. “¿Sería extraño si sus padres nos encuentran durmiendo juntos?” Una pregunta surgió de su mente. _Uh, c_ _laro que sí_ , debe ser raro ver a dos universitarios durmiendo en la misma cama. Sonaba extremadamente amistoso. Quizá sería mejor pedirle a Henry que cierre la puerta con llave de nuevo. A partir de esa pregunta William comenzó a divagar mentalmente, esperando a Henry mientras en sus brazos solo se encontraba su almohada.

**Author's Note:**

> William se quedó dormido porque es un tarado.


End file.
